


Exchange of Power

by sparklesdani (dgsm11)



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgsm11/pseuds/sparklesdani
Summary: Lucien straddles Robert’s thighs and grins down at him wickedly. “You think I don’t know what it looks like when someone’s trying to seduce me?”





	Exchange of Power

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many WIPs and fics owed to people and THIS is what I write. I'm sorry to the world.
> 
> I have never smoked before, so please forgive any inconsistencies. I consider Lucien to be 18 as he appears to be in the same grade as Amanda. Robert does say a couple problematic things that I don't condone, such as calling people hookers. Please remember this is fiction and to have fun and enjoy!
> 
> Not beta read, just self-edited. Let me know if you notice any glaring errors!
> 
> Thank you to Ro for encouraging this ship and all my feels about it.

Of course Robert has heard all about Lucien’s antics - the cul-de-sac loves their gossip. Damien is a loving dad, but he couldn’t seem to control Lucien’s outbursts. Robert thinks that’s exactly what Lucien needs - control, to be put in his place. So when he sees the teenager skulking around the graveyard alone, he smirks to himself.

“Gotta light?”

“Ugh, who’s the creep?” Lucien asks, looking around himself.

Robert eases out of the shadows. “Is that anyway to greet an old friend?”

Lucien rolls his eyes. “You’re definitely old, but you’re not a friend. What do you want?”

“I already said, do you have a light? I seem to have left mine in my truck and that’s an awful long way to walk.”

Lucien squints at him suspiciously. “What’s in it for me?”

“We can share this.” Robert pulls a plastic baggie out of his leather jacket and shakes it.

“You’re not going to act cool and hip and then preach at me about how I’m a terrible child, are you?” Lucien asks, even as he steps closer to Robert.

“If I attempted preaching, I’d probably catch on fire faster than a hooker entering church,” Robert laughs, then tilts his head. “Come on, this way.”

Robert expertly leads the way through the darkened graveyard, dodging broken headstones and tree stumps, until they arrive at a tomb on a raised platform. There’s enough room for both of them to sit with their backs against the cold marble and once they’re seated, Robert pulls a joint of the bag.

“As a showing of my goodwill, you can have the first hit. Just don’t hog it.”

“I may be a teenage degenerate, but I don’t have terrible manners,” Lucien says as he plucks the joint out of Robert’s fingers and lights up. His eyes close as he takes the first drag and Robert takes the moment to admire the first time he’s seen the boy actually relaxed.

“Shit, that’s good,” Lucien says in as he exhales and passes the joint back.

“Only the finest quality.” Robert smirks as he takes his own drag. “So, what are you doing out in the middle of the graveyard in the middle of the night? Summoning demons?”

Lucien snorts. “Dad was singing historically accurate Victorian songs to his flowers and I just had to get out of there.”

“Don’t you have friends? Do kids still have ragers? House parties?”

Lucien laughs. “Like I’d ever be invited. I like it here anyway. It’s quiet.”

Robert hums his agreement and they pass the joint back and forth in relative silence, just listening to the atmospheric sounds of a cemetery past midnight.

As the joint gets too short to hold onto, Robert stubs it out on the granite beneath them and bumps his boot against Lucien’s. “Ready to leave yet?”

Lucien stretches his whole body, then slouches back against the tomb. “Nah, feeling pretty good.”

“Good.” Robert fishes a flask of whiskey out of his leather jacket and wiggles it tantalizingly.

“Really?” Lucien cocks a pierced brow. 

“C’mon, it’s not like we haven’t already broken a couple of laws tonight.” Robert’s smiles playfully.

“Whatever.” Lucien swipes the flask from the older man’s hand and takes a sip, not even wincing at the burn as the alcohol slides down his throat.

Robert finds himself staring at Lucien’s now shiny lips before catching himself and taking the flask back. Lucien smirks at Robert and licks his lips. Robert blames his flush on the weed.

They share the flask for a few minutes before Lucien moves quicker than Robert expected for someone who should be pretty buzzed by now.

Lucien straddles Robert’s thighs and grins down at him wickedly. “You think I don’t know what it looks like when someone’s trying to seduce me?”

Robert’s eyes snap up to Lucien’s and he stares. “What?”

“Come on, you’re not the first to try. I’m a bad boy, a pretty little twink, someone desperate for attention even if it’s a fuck. You want to make me moan and whine and call you daddy.” Lucien grinds down in Robert’s lap and Robert gasps as he feels his cock fight against the whiskey and weed to get hard. “No one has been good enough for my pretty little virgin ass yet though.”

“Lucien, what...”

“Neither are you.” Lucien laughs and starts unfastening Robert’s jeans. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t be generous.”

“Holy fuck.” Robert takes another drink from the flask. He’s not sure if this a dream, but he doesn’t care.

Lucien pulls Robert’s jeans down to mid-thigh and shifts back to kneel between the older man’s legs. He pauses to pull out his lip ring and pocket it. “I don’t care if it looks sexy, I’m not getting it caught in your pubes,” he explains.

Robert laughs, which quickly turns into a groan as Lucien takes half of his cock in his mouth in one go. He swears he can feel the little shit smirking around him. He reaches down to tug at Lucien’s hair in payback and Lucien immediately swats his hand away, pinning it to the ground.

“Motherfucker,” Roberts curses softly. He knows he’s strong enough to overtake the teenager if he wanted to. Probably. He’s not that drunk. But instead, he finds himself holding still for Lucien, entranced by the way he moves. He doesn’t know where the kid practiced, but he’s _good_. He makes Robert want so much more, but Robert knows he’s not going to get more than this tonight. He just knows. It makes him want to work harder to please Lucien.

Robert moans loudly in the darkness, brought out of his thoughts as Lucien scrapes his teeth against his dick, then suckles hard on the head. “I’m gonna fuckin...”

Lucien immediately pulls off and shoves Robert’s shirt up as he strokes him off. Robert shouts as he comes all over his stomach and Lucien doesn’t let up until Robert shoves him away. He lays there panting for a moment, blinking away stars as he tries to process what happened.

Once he’s come back to his senses, he lethargically waves at Lucien’s bulge. “Should I...” He may be an asshole, but he’s not _that_ much of an asshole. It’s always good etiquette to return an orgasm.

“Nah,” Lucien says, as he shifts off Robert and sprawls next to him. “Maybe next time, pops.” He slaps Robert’s shoulder, then steals the flask from him.

Robert just lays there, staring up at the shadowy trees as cum cools on his stomach hair, which he knows it’s going to be a bitch to clean later, and tries to figure out how this night got so topsy turvy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end of the sin train! I kind of have ideas for future fics of these two because their dynamic is so interesting. If you want to toss headcanons at me, I'm [tastescottsrainbow](http://tastescottsrainbow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
